inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurama Norihito
Kurama Norihito (倉間典人) is a forward for Raimon. Appearance He has light blue hair and has black eyes. His skin is tan. His hair covers his left eye. He's the second shortest member of the team. He is a second year at Raimon. Using his keen physique, he’s a forward with miraculous shoot control. Plot The Beginning In Episode 1, it was revealed that he cannot remember anything about soccer along with Amagi and the whole Raimon team to which shocked Tenma. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he got badly injured by Beta and was replaced by Hikaru. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Kurama left the team like the others who hasn't a Keshin. France Era In Episode 18, as he came back with the rest of the team. He was shown to have catched not a single fish along with Ichino and Aoyama, while Hayami only got one, then they were suddenly attacked, just like the rest of the other teammembers, luckily, they won somehow because of Kurama scored a goal with Sidewinder. Later, he wasn't chosen to go to the France Era. Three Kingdom Era In Episode 23, he and Kariya were scared as they saw some Terracotta soldiers walking in their direction. They later had a match against the dolls. In the end, Raimon won by 2-1, with the two goals scored by Taiyou; one with Taiyou Shin Apollo's mighty shoot and other with Sunshine Force. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, he, along with the others were transferred to the El Dorado headquarters. There, they heard the true about the Second Stage Children. Raimon then decided to team up with El Dorado to defeat the Second Stage Children in the Ragnarok Tournament. Later, he was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 02 and went training with his other teammates. In Episode 42 and Episode 43, El Dorado Team 02 played against Giru. Before the match, Kurama asked why they had to wear the Protocol Omega uniform in which Kariya responded that it does fit and that they can move well. As Zanark was putted in the team and also replaced Kurama, Kurama was sitting on the bench the whole match, making him the only Raimon player who hadn't played in the Ragnarok Tournament. He was surprised that Shindou created Kami no Takuto FI in which Sakamaki responded that Shindou has playemaker of a genius and can create a tactic with data that is given to him. At the end of the match, El Dorado Team 02 won with 4-3, making them the only team who had won from the El Dorado Teams. Stats Game At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 133 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 133 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Technique': 92 *'Block': 76 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 100 *'Catch': 64 *'Lucky': 114 Hissatsu Game *'SH Sidewinder' *'SH Tiger Drive' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'OF Acrobat Keep' Wii *'SH Sidewinder V2' *'﻿SH Sidewinder' *'﻿OF Acrobat Keep' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Game Exclusive Teams Wii *'Shinsei Raimon' Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Boys Category:Earth Characters Category:Entaku no Kishi Category:El Dorado Team 02